


Horror of a Lifetime

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Fear, Gen, Humor, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lifty and Shifty are terrified by a scary movie, to the point that they think that the antagonist is after them.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, here ya go,” said Shifty as he finished scanning the copy of Super Mario Party, and handed it to the Generic Tree Friend in front of him. “That’ll be $59.99.”

The Generic Tree Friend smiled and handed him three twenties and a five, telling him to keep the change as he thanked him. Shifty took a deep breath and sighed to himself as he watched him leave.

“If I had a dollar for every customer who came in for one Switch game...”

Before he could finish, however, the manager called for him and his brother with the intercom.

“Lifty! Shifty! Front and center!”

“Front and center on the way, boss!” Lifty replied as he proceeded toward the manager’s room.

Shifty rolled his eyes as he said that, but followed him to their manager’s room.

“Is something wrong, boss?” Shifty asked.

“No, I just wanted to announce something to you,” the manager replied.

“Oh, yeah? What is it?” Lifty wanted to know.

“You two have been working hard all week, selling all of those expensive games and consoles from Monday up until today. So I’ve decided that you two...”

He paused for a moment. Shifty seemed to be a bit nervous. Were he and Lifty going to be fired?

“...deserve to be let off early!” the manager finished. “Thirty minutes early, in fact.”

“W-what?!” Lifty and Shifty were in disbelief. They’d never been allowed to leave their job early before.

“You’ve got to be kidding us,” said Shifty.

“Nope. It turns out, you two have made just over a thousand dollars from selling our stuff,” the manager went on. “So I’ve decided to write you your paychecks and let you leave a half hour early.”

He wrote something on a couple of paychecks and handed them to Lifty and Shifty.

“Here you go, boys.”

“Gee, thanks, boss!” Lifty said. He was clearly happy, in comparison to Shifty’s expression of disbelief. As it dawned upon him, however, he was also filled with joy.

“Yeah, thanks!” Shifty agreed. “I guess it’s been a while since someone let me leave early.”

“Well, you two deserve it,” said their manager, “so thanks for keeping this place alive for me. See you on Monday.”

With that, Lifty and Shifty left the manager’s office, both of them holding their checks in their hands. As they left the game store, they placed their checks in their wallets and stepped into their car.

“I can’t believe we actually get to leave early!” said Lifty.

“Yeah, me neither,” Shifty replied.

He placed his key in the slot and started the engine. In less than a minute, he had pulled out of the driveway and driven away.

Not long after they’d gotten on the road, however, something outside caught Lifty’s eye. He tapped Shifty’s shoulder a bit with his forefinger.

“What is it, Lifty?” Shifty asked.

“Look.” Lifty pointed out of the window he was next to, and so Shifty stopped the car to see what he was talking about.

They were in front of the movie theater in the forest. On the marquee over the doors was the text, “The Harvey Street Kids Movie.”

“The Harvey Street Kids Movie?” Shifty read.

“Yeah!” Lifty replied. “We should see that movie, bro! You know how much we love Harvey Street Kids, don’t you?”

“Lifty...” Shifty was beginning to blush, a bit embarrassed over that second sentence. “I know that show’s great, but how about we get a closer look before we decide to see it?”

With that, he changed direction and pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater. He killed the engine, unlocked the car and stepped out. Lifty stepped out as well.

“This can’t be real. We’ve gotta be dreaming or something,” said Shifty.

“I don’t think so, bro,” Lifty said. “It’s almost too good to be true!”

“You don’t even know what it’s about...”

“No, but if it has the Harvey Girls in it, it’s definitely gonna be a blast.”

Shifty rolled his eyes as he and Lifty made their way up to the ticket booth. A Generic Tree Friend was working there as the ticket taker.

“Excuse me, how much does it cost for a ticket to The Harvey Street Kids Movie?” Shifty asked the ticket taker.

“Not much. Five dollars,” he replied.

Lifty and Shifty couldn’t believe their ears. Since when was the price of admission that low? “Five bucks?!”

The ticket taker nodded. “Yeah, it’s been highly anticipated since the day it was announced. We actually had to bring ticket prices to an all-time low due to popular demand.”

Almost without thinking, Shifty pulled out his wallet and removed a ten dollar bill. He offered it to the ticket taker.

“Gimme two tickets.”

The ticket taker rung them up and gave them their tickets, after which Lifty and Shifty headed into the movie theater.

“You didn’t just buy these because you love good prices, did you?” Lifty asked.

“Of course not!” said Shifty, though Lifty could tell he was lying. He placed his ticket in his pocket. “Now let’s get some food so we don’t have to worry about dinner.”

They stopped by the snack bar, where another Generic Tree Friend was working. This one was female, as the raccoons could tell by her eyelashes and the small amount of eyeshadow she had.

“Hi, can I help you?” she asked.

“I’ll take a large buttered popcorn, two large sodas, and... uh...”

“Do you have any Hot Fudge Sundae toaster pastries?” Lifty wanted to know.

“Why, yes, we do,” the Generic Tree Friend said with a nod.

“In that case, I’ll take one pack of those.”

The Generic Tree Friend nodded in understanding and left for a moment. After a couple of minutes, she returned with everything Lifty and Shifty asked for.

“That’ll be about $7.99.”

Shifty gave her a ten dollar bill and accepted the change. “Thanks.”

The raccoons then accepted their food and walked away from the snack bar. As they headed to the viewing rooms, they met up with Flaky. Flaky was holding a cup of unsweetened ice tea in her left hand.

“Hey, Flaky!” Lifty greeted her.

“Oh, hey, guys!” Flaky replied as she waved to them a little. “What movie are you gonna see?”

“We’re gonna see The Harvey Street Kids Movie,” Shifty replied.

Flaky suddenly gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. “Oh, no... Not that! Anything but that!”

“What’s wrong, Flaky?” Lifty wanted to know. He didn’t understand why Flaky would panic from hearing the name of a movie.

“I’ve seen that movie. It’s really, really scary!” Flaky cried.

“W-what?!” Lifty couldn’t believe what he’d heard. Shifty couldn’t, either.

“Flaky, what the heck could be scary about a Harvey Street Kids movie?” asked Shifty.

“There’s a really scary, Big Bad Wolf villain that wants to eat the Harvey Girls!” Flaky pointed out. “I can’t remember if he did so or not. I was too busy screaming at how horrifying he was...”

“Whatever you do, no matter how much you want to, don’t watch The Harvey Street Kids Movie! You won’t be able to go to sleep tonight, or tomorrow night, or EVER!”

“Don’t be such a coward, Flaky,” said Shifty. “There’s nothing scary about Harvey Street Kids!”

“Yeah, you must’ve read one of those dumb fanfics online or something!” said Lifty. “Either that, or you just had a bad dream.” He and Shifty chuckled to themselves, probably because of how much sense that would make.

“No, guys! I...” But before Flaky could say anything more, Lifty and Shifty had walked away from her. Before she was out of their earshot, she called out to them, “You’ll be sorry!”

“Man, what a scaredy cat. She almost makes Luigi look brave...” Lifty said.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Shifty agreed. At last they were at the doors to the viewing room that would show The Harvey Street Kids Movie, and they pushed both doors open as they entered. “What is the worst this movie could throw at us?”

After making their way through lines of Generic Tree Friends who had already taken their seats, Lifty and Shifty found some good spots and claimed them as their seats. Shifty checked the time on his phone. Three fifty nine. Any second now the movie would begin. Shifty shut off his phone, while Lifty turned off his phone as well to prevent any accidental calls, and then the room darkened.

“Okay, guys, here we go!” said Lifty, keeping his voice down.

“Time to prove Flaky wrong,” Shifty said to himself.

The movie began, starting with a few previews for other movies that Lifty and Shifty didn’t know would come soon. One of them in particular was a trailer for a movie that starred Jessie, James and Meowth from the Pokemon anime.

“Not now, Team Rocket,” whispered Shifty, “we’ve already got a date with the Harvey Girls.”

The previews finished after a few minutes, and then the opening logos for the movie proceeded. As the opening credits came and went, the Harvey Street Kids theme song played; but it was an extended version, with some new vocals and background music that played between the chorus. As it reached its tail end, in came the title: The Harvey Street Kids Movie.

The first ten minutes or so of the movie, indeed, weren’t scary at all. They were just the Harvey Girls getting ready for their exciting camping trip, one by one, before bidding their parents farewell and meeting up just outside of Harvey Street. After a bit of discussion, they went on their way to the forest, singing an adorable and catchy song about what they would do.

The next few minutes were them setting up their tent, and going on a nature walk together - not to mention that part where Dot almost sneezed from that flower, but didn’t actually do so until she tried to mention it to her friends.

“See, this isn’t scary!” Lifty said quietly.

“Yep, Flaky definitely had a bad dream,” Shifty added.

However, when they finally got to the part where Audrey was telling Dot and Lotta the story of the Big Bad Wolf, just looking at the still illustrations of it caused Lifty and Shifty to cringe.

“Okay, maybe she didn’t have a bad dream after all...” Shifty said.

They spent the rest of that scene with expressions of fear and nervousness in their eyes. Now that they had seen what the antagonist looked like, all of their excitement that they had prior to the movie was gone. What remained was paranoia. The only thing that could be worse was if the real antagonist would show up, in person...

And just barely a minute after the cute scene where the Harvey Girls had fallen asleep, began the climactic introduction to the scariest character in the movie.

As the moon glowed and the stars shone in the sky, the leaves on every tree moved ever so slightly in the gentle winds. The only sound that could be heard for miles with the exception of those gentle winds - was the crickets chirping. But some of these crickets saw something that caused them to freeze and stop chirping, before they finally hopped away. A big, dark, clawed paw stomped the ground, just barely missing some of these crickets. The paw stayed where it was, followed by another equally large and dark paw. Its fur was scruffy and as black as night.

The camera cut to a full view of the creature: the Big Bad Wolf, as it turned forcefully to the camera and gave the most horrifying smile in cinematic history.

“WAAAAAAAGHHHHH!!!” Lifty and Shifty screamed in horror, then embraced instinctively.

“As Mario and Luigi would say, Mama Miaaa!!!” Shifty cried out, terrified out of his mind.

Flaky hadn’t been wrong; Lifty and Shifty had been wrong. The Harvey Street Kids Movie was, indeed, a super scary movie. Almost everything the Big Bad Wolf did caused the unfortunate raccoons to scream for a split second or cringe. The parts where the Wolf sneezed, however, made them hundreds of times more afraid of him than they already were. The buildups and releases were so dramatically done, so suspenseful... Lifty and Shifty couldn’t even focus on the Harvey Girls, the reason they were watching the movie in the first place, because they were so terrified.

After a long hour and a half - which felt like the longest hour and a half of Lifty and Shifty’s lives - the movie finally ended. Everyone else headed out of the viewing room, a majority of them talking about how cool and great the movie was.

The only people who weren’t were Lifty and Shifty. They were still hugging each other in fear, their eyes wide and pupils shrunken.

“Oh, my gosh...” the two of them said in unison.

“That was the scariest movie I’ve ever seen!” Lifty said.

“Who would’ve thought a movie about the Harvey Girls would be so terrifying?!” Shifty asked in agreement.

“And to think we actually saw all of it...”

“It’s okay, bro, it’s all over now,” Shifty tried to reassure him as they walked away from the viewing room. “We can just go home and relax, and... OH, GOD!!”

He and Lifty had just caught sight of one of the Harvey Street Kids Movie posters, which featured the Big Bad Wolf. Just seeing him had once again sparked fear in Lifty and Shifty, who immediately turned and ran away. A few Generic Tree Friends who were chatting close to the entrance managed to see the raccoons running out of the doors in desperation, to those Tree Friends’ curiosity and slight confusion.

As soon as they got close enough to their car, Shifty threw the door open and hopped into the driver’s seat. Not long afterward, Lifty stepped into the passenger seat as Shifty pulled out his car key and inserted it into the slot. He started the engine, then drove out of the parking lot and away from the movie theater as fast as he could.

“The sooner we get away from that wolf, the better!” said Shifty.

“Yeah, no kidding!” Lifty replied.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes of driving, Lifty and Shifty pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building. With a sigh of relief, Shifty killed the engine and pulled his key out of the slot.

“Man, am I glad that’s over.” Shifty wiped his forehead with his hand.

“Me too,” Lifty replied. He opened the passenger door and stepped out of the car, while Shifty stepped out from the driver door and met up with him. “Man, that movie was way too scary...”

“Yeah, but at least it was just a movie,” said Shifty. “And if it’s just a movie, that must mean that Big Bad Wolf guy isn’t real...”

However, they then heard a rather loud howling sound, causing both of their eyes to go wide in fear.

“But let’s get inside just to be safe!” Shifty quickly finished.

With that, he and Lifty went running through the doors of the apartment building. A few feet away from them, a rather shaggy dog with no collar sat, nose to the air. It brought its head back down to see that it had been ignored, and then lay down with an unhappy expression.

The door to Lifty and Shifty’s apartment threw open as the raccoons came running inside, with Shifty closing the door behind them. There they stood, gasping for air as Shifty held his chest a bit.

“That was close...” said Lifty.

“Yeah. At least we’re safe in here.” Shifty pulled out his phone and switched it on. After almost a minute, it displayed the time: five forty five. “Well, since we’re finally home, we might as well get ready for bed.”

“Good idea. I’ll get in the shower.”

The raccoons headed into the bathroom, where Lifty stepped toward the shower and opened the curtains surrounding it. However, when he was about to turn on the shower, terrible thoughts ran through his head. What if the Big Bad Wolf would sneak into the bathroom when he least expected it, and take him down as soon as he tried to take a look at who was there? He couldn’t even place his trembling paw on the temperature dial.

“Uh, Shifty?”

“Yeah?” Shifty had finished brushing his teeth, and had wiped his mouth off.

“Don’t leave the bathroom, I don’t want the Big Bad Wolf to come and get me!” said Lifty.

Shifty looked at his younger brother, not believing him in the slightest.

“I... don’t think the Big Bad Wolf would get you while you’re in the shower,” Shifty said. “Besides, we didn’t watch THAT movie!”

Just after he said that, however, he saw that Lifty was still genuinely terrified over the movie they saw. So Shifty took a deep breath and sighed, then agreed to keep him company.

“Alright, I’ll stay in here. I’m not gonna watch you shower, though, but I’m gonna stay in here.”

Lifty calmed down and smiled happily. “Oh, THANK you, Shifty!”

He stepped into the shower, pulling the curtains shut as he did so, and finally switched it on. Just seconds after the water started running, however, the light switched off, accompanied by the sound of a blown fuse.

“Gah!!” The raccoons gave a brief scream of surprise as they cringed.

“Shifty, why did you turn off the light?!”

“I didn’t. The power went out,” said Shifty.

“POWER WENT OUT?!” Lifty’s eyes widened and pupils shrunk in horror.

“Yeah, but at least the water still works.”

But showering wasn’t what Lifty was worried about anymore. He switched off the shower, grabbed a towel and dried himself off, although Shifty didn’t see him doing so.

“Never mind, I’ll just shower in the morning!” said Lifty as he stepped out of the shower.

“We’ll be lucky if we can get to the morning...” Shifty was looking around the bathroom nervously as he shivered in fear.

“Uh, bro? Don’t panic... I think I know why the power went out,” Shifty then said.

“Really? Why?”

“Someone cut the electricity line... on purpose...”

He and Lifty’s eyes widened and pupils shrunk as they came to the worst possible conclusion.

“It was the Big Bad Wolf!” they cried in unison.

They ran out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, with Lifty jumping into the bed and hiding under the covers. Shifty went over to the window to check for a threat, only to hear a good amount of thunder coming from outside. The sky was now completely dark and he could see black clouds swirling about in the skies. He cringed in terror, as did Lifty - but the thunder wasn’t what had made Shifty cringe.

“Uh, Lifty? I have some bad news. Like, the worst bad news ever...”

“Y-yeah?” Nervously, Lifty stepped out of bed and moved over to the window to see what his brother had caught sight of. “What’s wrong?”

Shifty pointed to something that was outside the window. It was a dark figure walking down the road, black from head to tail. A flash of lightning from outside revealed the figure to have glowing blue eyes and sharp teeth. It looked exactly like the Big Bad Wolf - and it was coming toward the apartment building.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

Lifty and Shifty gave a massive scream of horror as they embraced in fear, both of them frightened out of their wits. Shifty ran over to the door that led to the bedroom, threw it shut and locked it with the button on the knob. Then he and Lifty made a mad rush toward their bed and leapt underneath it, with Lifty grabbing his stuffed toy of Tootie as he did so. Lifty and Shifty looked out from the undersides of the bed, both shivering in horror.

“We’re not afraid of the Big... Bad... oh, God...!!!” They couldn’t even bring themselves to finish the name of what they were so afraid of.

Nor could they bring themselves or one another to step out from under the bed. They were absolutely sure that there would be no other escape from this beast. They stayed where they were, not saying much or doing much to blow their cover.

After a couple of hours passed, the lights switched back on, causing Lifty and Shifty to wince and shut their eyes briefly. The power had come back on - but they didn’t want to step out of their hiding place and turn them back off. For all they knew, the Big Bad Wolf could have arrived, forced the door open and stepped in to look for them. If they wanted to live, they had to stay where they were.

Minutes passed by, a great many minutes. Lifty and Shifty watched for the wolf’s arrival so they could accept their fate. But no one came into the bedroom. The lights eventually switched back off, automatically.

“S-Shifty?” Lifty whimpered. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know, probably way past midnight...!”

Shifty removed his hands from his eyes and looked up from under the bed. The alarm clock, somehow not having been reset, read five fifty five.

“Wait... almost six o’clock?” Shifty said in realization.

Lifty looked up at the clock as well, just as it changed to five fifty six. Shifty crawled out from under the bed and stood up, then helped Lifty come out by having him hold onto his hand.

“Okay, there is no way we spent all of ten minutes hiding,” Lifty stated.

Shifty’s response was a simple, “We didn’t.”

He then headed over to the window, and then opened the curtain, while Lifty stood behind him nervously. When they looked outside, however, they were in for a surprise.

The sun was rising over the mountains, and the sky was no longer cloudy. It was turning from dark blue to a lighter shade, accompanied by some tinges of pink.

“Oh, thank God, it’s morning!” Lifty breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his forehead with his hand. “Man, that was one tough night!”

“Yeah. And to think we didn’t get any sleep because we were so scared of a movie...” Shifty remarked. He rubbed his eye with his fist. “Well, at least it’s Saturday.”

Lifty nodded in understanding, then went over to his side of the bed. He stepped in, then yawned into his hand and closed his eyes. Shifty, on the other hand, went over to the door and unlocked it with a simple turn of the knob. Then he went over to the bed, stepped into his side of it and took off his hat. He placed it on the bedpost close to him, and then slowly closed his eyes, too.

“You know, Lifty...”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s never see The Harvey Street Kids Movie again. At least until we can watch it without getting scared.”

“Good idea. I bet even the Team Rocket movie would be less scary than that...”

“Yeah, probably.”

A few hours later, a few minutes after noon, the raccoons woke up. Shifty sat up in bed, feeling a bit better, while Lifty rubbed his eyes. When they stepped out of bed, however, they heard a couple of knocks at their front door, causing them to wince again.

“It’s okay, it’s okay... someone’s just at the door...” Lifty tried to reassure himself.

“I’ll go answer it,” Shifty told him.

He headed out of the bedroom and over to the front door, then opened it rather nervously.

“H-hello?”

“Hey, Shifty!” Lumpy greeted him, causing him to cringe a little. “Um, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, hey, Lumpy,” Shifty greeted him in return after he’d calmed down. “Sorry, I’m a little wracked. Me and Lifty saw a really scary movie last night...”

“Really? I’m sorry,” Lumpy said in sympathy. “If it makes you feel better, I brought some friends.”

Shifty saw that he had; specifically, Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy.

“You need a hug, Shifty?” Cuddles asked.

“Or how would you like us to stay for a few minutes?” Toothy suggested.

“That’d be nice, thanks.” The image of that scary wolf came back to Shifty’s mind, causing him to shiver. Giggles placed her hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll do anything to make you feel better, Shifty,” Giggles reassured him.

“By the way, where’s Lifty?” Toothy wanted to know.

“He’ll probably be out in a minute,” Shifty said. “He saw that movie with me, so he’s kinda scared, too.”

As if on cue, Lifty came into the living room. Indeed, he still looked a little nervous. Giggles came in to talk to him.

“Is everything okay, Lifty?” she wanted to know.

“Yeah... I guess...”

Seeing that his brother was still a bit traumatized, Shifty walked up next to Lifty to comfort him.

“I think you guys could use a day out,” said Cuddles. “That always makes me feel better.”

“And if it makes you feel better, Lifty and Shifty...” Lumpy reached into his pocket and pulled out six movie tickets. “I got tickets to a movie that’ll cheer you up.”

“What’s the movie?” Shifty wanted to know.

“The Harvey Street Kids Movie.”

Lifty and Shifty’s eyes widened and pupils shrunk once again. They hadn’t told him, but that was exactly the movie that had given them such a sleepless night full of paranoia. Without a word, they fainted, to the confusion of all four of their friends.

A few minutes later, everyone had gotten into Lumpy’s car and driven away from the apartment. Lumpy was driving, Giggles was in the front seat, and Cuddles, Toothy, Lifty and Shifty were in the back. The latter two were embracing and shivering in fear through the whole trip, to the former two’s curiosity.

When they finally reached the movie theater, Lumpy pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine, then brought everyone out of the car.

“Guys? We have a confession to make,” Shifty said when everyone was outside.

“You’re not gonna believe it, but we’re not even kidding,” Lifty pointed out.

“What is it?” Lumpy wanted to know.

“The movie that scared us, WAS The Harvey Street Kids Movie!” Lifty and Shifty admitted in unison.

All four of their friends were taken aback.

“What?” Lumpy, Cuddles and Toothy asked.

“Oh, my...” Giggles sounded a bit shocked.

“Flaky tried to warn us it would be scary, but we didn’t want to listen,” Lifty mentioned.

“We did NOT expect it to be as horrifying as it was,” Shifty added. “In fact, we were up all night worrying that the Big Bad Wolf was gonna get us!”

Lumpy looked down at his movie tickets, now realizing his mistake. He sulked in guilt.

“Oh, my goodness... I’m really sorry, guys,” said Lumpy. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because we didn’t want to be embarrassed,” Lifty said.

“Wow, that’s pretty darn weird...” Cuddles commented.

“But at least it makes sense now that you told us,” Toothy replied.

Giggles thought for a moment, then smiled as she got an idea.

“Why don’t we see a different movie?” she asked. “I’m sure there’s something playing that won’t scare you.”

“Hey, that’s a great idea!” said Toothy.

“What do you think, guys?” Lumpy asked.

Lifty and Shifty thought for a moment, and then nodded.

“Sure! Thanks, guys!”

As the Tree Friends made their way to the movie theater, Lumpy went up to the ticket taker and offered him his tickets.

“Excuse me, I changed my mind. I’d like to trade these for tickets to...”

Lifty and Shifty didn’t hear what movie he wanted to see, but they did hear the Generic Tree Friend ringing them up.

“Alright, guys, let’s go!” said Lumpy.

He went into the movie theater as Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy. Lifty and Shifty followed him inside.

“I wonder what he said...” Shifty said to himself.

After a few minutes of ordering snacks, they were right outside of the viewing room.

“Lumpy?” Lifty asked. “Are you sure this one’s not gonna scare us?”

“I guarantee it.” Lumpy winked at them.

“I don’t think it’s gonna scare any of us,” Cuddles mentioned.

“In fact, I bet it’s the kind of movie that was made for us,” Giggles agreed.

“Now let’s watch it!” Lumpy then said.

He pushed the doors to the viewing room open and headed in, along with all five of his friends. The movie began as soon as they took their seats, and although you couldn’t see their reactions, you could hear Lifty and Shifty singing along to the opening credits in joy. It was proof that seeing this film was simply a far better idea than seeing the Harvey Street Kids Movie.

“You know us as Team Rocket, and we fight for what is wrong!

We’re tired of our motto, so we thought we’d try a song!”


End file.
